Eternal love
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Alexander sterling x reader. Alexander x Raven. Love was eternal, but how long is truly an eternity? A one shot.


**An Alexander Sterling x reader one shot.**

**I've only read one book of the manga (I'm an Otaku), and am saddened by how I found just about no Alexander x reader fics. So enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any locations or characters. Nor do I own you. Alexander does 〜（ゝ。∂）**

**Warnings: mentions of blood, not so graphic kissing... It was done at midnight within a hour, so don't expect lemon... Though that's on my lists... But I've read kuroshitsuji so Sebastian gets first dibs on my fanfictions~**

**Pairings: Alexander x reader**

**A/N: please rate and review.**

**~Xx~**

I felt his hand spread across my stomach and he ran his tongue over the edges of my ear. He sucked on my earlobe and I gave a smile as I leaned back on him. Life was perfect.

"Alexander? Are you in here?"

I felt Alexander slowly pull away and he playfully kissed my cheek. He placed his paintbrush behind his ear as he opened the door of his room. I watched Constantine and Cassandra walk in, Alexander's parents. Alexander gave a small smile and then slipped his arms around my waist. I blushed at the action as his head rested on my shoulder and his breath ghosted across my neck.

"Alexander, we need to speak. About your marriage to-"

"So you agree?"

Alexander quickly pulled his head up and smiled down at me. He pressed his lips to my temple for a brief moment and his eyes shone with what I haven't seen in years.

"Be mine-?"

"Alexander, please listen. It's not to her."

Alexander ripped his gaze from me with confused and hurt eyes. I felt his nails grab onto my arm until he drew blood. He then slowly lifted my arm and delicately licked it all up. It was something we had spent years learning to do and his mother looked genuinely surprised he managed such a task. It was a show of pure trust and love in the other, a sign of ultimate partnership between two souls, wether vampire or not. If he wanted to, he could have easily killed me and drank much more than what was needed.

Constantine was less impressed and his eyes staid hard.

"Alexander, we arranged for you to marry into the Maxwell family-"

"I don't want to."

Alexander spun around and took my hand. He swept me up in his arms and without another look behind him he leapt out of his window and into the darkness outside. I wrapped myself around him and without a sound he ran through the mansion's gardens and into the nearby forests of Romania.

I felt him put me down with gentle hands and he softly stroked my cheek. The moonlight danced across his silky hair and fangs poking out from his cold yet beautiful lips. He held me close to shield me from the wind and I felt his cold hand caress me. I held him tightly back and felt his breath against my ear as he whispered. Not disturbing the nightlife, he made each of his words show his love and determination.

"I won't marry her. I promise. You're my one true love."

Alexander slowly sunk down on his knees and lifted my shirt. I shivered as cold air hit my stomach and felt just as cold, moist lips brush against it.

"A- Alexander, am I-?"

I couldn't finish the sentence and hoped he would want it to be so. He looked up at me then smiled.

"Our little darling. I want them. I want both of you. I'll protect you and love for all of eternity. For all of my afterlife and even past then. I'll marry you, but you have to wait. My parents are quite consistent in their demands. I promise you I'll make this engagement with the Maxwell end and then I'll marry you. We can elope. Or can have the biggest party Romania has ever seen. We could even go to your original home. I love you so much it hurts."

By the time Alexander finished I was on my knees with my hands cupping his face. I ran a finger over his lips, down his cheek, and followed each path with my lips. Alexander hummed underneath my body before slowly falling backwards onto the dead leaves. I climbed slowly over him and ran my lips over his pale skin as his fingertip traced down my spine underneath my shirt.

"You're so sweet. So delicious. I won't sleep a second with the idea of you unprotected."

I felt Alexander lift his upper body enough to start giving me a love bite underneath my ear. He brushed my hair away and only let his body fall again when a fresh bruise was on my skin.

"Alexander, may I ask a question? It's not about our baby or your engagement."

"Ask me anything. I'll never lie to you."

I nervously bowed my head and felt Alexander sit up. He leaned back on his arms and softly blew the hair away from my eyes. He then waited patiently for a response.

"When we marry, I want to made a vampire."

A smile drew across the creature's lips and he drew me onto his lap. He traced a finger in an 'x' shape over my neck then softly kissed it.

"Would you like it there? Or on your other side?"

"There's fine."

I whispered quickly and felt his smile on my skin. I felt his fangs grow and I began to feel nervous on the inside. Would he turn me into one now?

Instead I felt a long and sweet kiss being placed there. I let my body calm down before hearing a branch snap. I tensed and Alexander shushed me with a soothing voice.

"It's just a squirrel or something. I'll protect you."

"It's me, Alexander."

I recognized Constantine's voice and Alexander gave me one last kiss. When I felt a larger hand on my shoulder I also felt Alexander try to pull me back. When his grip broke I felt someone pull me close and an arm around my neck to keep me in place.

"She's human."

"So is that Maxwell girl. Father, I love her. More than you could know. She'll make an amazing vampire-"

"It's against the rules to make a human a vampire. It's also against the rules to have a child with one."

I felt my heartthrob as I looked at Alexander with pleading eyes. He slowly looked at me then made an 'x' in the air.

"I love you so much. So very much. I just want you to be safe. I'm so sorry."

Before I could figure out what he meant I felt something sharp on my neck. I felt it break through skin and I gave a whimper as a sucking motion drained me of some blood. A tingle then entered my blood stream and I watched Alexander standing with his mouth dripping in blood. He licked his lips and swallowed the rest of it. He then looked intensely at his father.

"She's not a human anymore. At least leave her alone with the child."

"I can't do that-"

"I'll marry Maxwell. Just let her go. Please, I'll kill myself if you don't."

I tried to keep my focus on Alexander as my head spun out of control. I saw Alexander with a sharp metal object, not too sure where he got it. I felt myself let go and through blurry eyes watched Alexander be quickly pushed away by his father.

"I love you."

I couldn't speak as an odd feeling swirled inside of me. I saw a faint glimmer in the moonlight and saw a small object in the air. It landed in front of me and I slowly reached out for it. I felt it to be the ring Alexander always wore. I held it close to me and felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Alexander, please come back. I love you."

~XxX~

I couldn't face myself anymore nor could anybody else I knew. They were disgusted by me, and some of my dearest became my prey. I locked myself in my room to a now empty house and wiped my bloody hands off. How could Alexander be so calm and delicate though he was a vampire? I felt like a monster.

The ring he threw to me was on my finger but was always coated in blood. And my child still rested inside of me.

Rumours of Alexander's engagement filled my thoughts until one made me smile like I was drunk. He broke it off. For the chance to have true love.

For the next week I cleaned all the blood off and waited, waited for my love to find me. He never came.

After a month I went to the Sterling's mansion. Cassandra took pity on me and let me inside, telling me I shouldn't have come. She then admitted to Alexander's whereabouts. He had left to live with his grandmother. My heart broke so quickly I began sobbing. Constantine joined us soon and then told me perhaps I should find his son.

With all my hope and love I decided I'd find Alexander. And this time I would never let him go.

~XxX~

When it was a few months later I stood in front of the Sterling's mansion in Dullsville. I held a small bundle in my arms and watched chocolate brown eyes on mine.

"Your daddy will love you, my darling."

The baby smiled with fangs poking out before closing it's eyes and sleeping. This would be the first time I'd see Alexander in a year and a half. I couldn't spend another second without him and I was about to knock when I heard a familiar voice call out. It was faint and in the distance but I followed it. I always would.

Like a dream through the mist I saw Alexander hold out a hand in my direction. I felt tears of joy drip down my face before his hand was matched.

I froze up, unable to move as I watched him kiss a black-haired girl on the lips. I just couldn't move. I watched him tell the girl he loved her. Only when the baby cried did I quickly run away. My eyes became blurry with tears until I began to bump into things. My baby cried furiously and I wanted to soothe it but couldn't. The only strand of hope which kept me with enough strength to pass the day was the thought of Alexander's arms open for me. How foolish was that?

My foot hit a low tombstone and I felt myself fall forward. The baby slipped from my arms and I gave a scream, unable to catch it. I suddenly felt an arm around my waist and I was pulled into somebody else. They didn't fall and I saw my baby in their arms. I took it in my arms and held it close, it was my fault it had been almost hurt.

I slowly looked up at who helped me before feeling my tears dry up. Alexander looked down at me with concern. He stroked the child's face and kissed my cheek before murmuring into my ear.

"My family,"

I put my arm which wasn't holding the baby around Alexander's shoulders and buried my face into his neck. He soothingly played with my hair and shushed me.

"I've missed you so much. I was so worried for you. The baby looks just like you."

I gave an incoherent sigh at the questions which filled my ears in his deep and sweet voice.

"But why did you come back?"

"That's what we promised, Alexander. I love you too much. Why?"

I looked up to find Alexander giving a light frown. I gulped before hearing a female voice shout out.

"Alexander~ That doesn't count as a long enough kiss~"

I looked up Alexander for an explanation and he cupped my chin.

"I never knew if you'd survive. You were still in Romania and-"

"That's enough reason to betray the people you swore to love longer than your life itself? I don't want to see you again!"

I quickly turned to storm off but Alexander held me against his body without letting me move.

"Let me see my child first."

"Why should I? You'll probably just have another with that girl."

Alexander firmly pulled the baby away and pulled the blankets away better from its face. He held it close and softly whispered a lullaby. He kissed the small forehead and his face looked so sweet and compassionate. Where did that side of him go?

"I won't allow my family to run outside in the cold. Our child is technically partially human. It'll catch a fever. Come,"

Alexander linked his arm through mine and led us to the mansion. I let my head rest on his shoulder until through sleepy eyes I felt him scoop me up. With the baby between my arms and his chest I let myself fall asleep.

~XxX~

"Nani, nani, puiul mamii,

Nani, nani, puiul mamii,

Puişorul mamii mic,

Facete-ai, maică, voinic.

Nani, nani, puiul mamii,

Nani, nani, puiul mamii,

Frumuşel şi voinicel,

Mândru ca un stejerel.

Nani, nani, puiul mamii,

Nani, nani, puiul mamii,

Puiul mamii, puişor,

Dormi, puiule, dormi uşor~"

I opened my eyes slightly to see Alexander sitting in candlelight. He was rocking our baby back and forth as he slowly paced the room. His voice was deep and melodic, and the lyrics made me smile. This didn't go unnoticed.

"If you're awake then we have to talk."

I held open my arms, wanting my baby. Instead Alexander laid down on the plush bed beside me and rested the baby on his chest. I put one arm over it and one hand on his shoulder. He pulled me closer by my waist and I curled up against him. He pulled a blanket over us and I felt his faint smile against the top of my head.

"Isn't this nice?"

"It is... Alexander, I truly want to be yours. I'll be whatever you want me to be. I don't care if it's just your lover. But please at least tell me how you actually feel."

I heard a small sigh and felt the baby shift slightly more into my arms. Slowly Alexander began speaking again.

"I knew when I came here I shouldn't have left you. You were a new vampire, emotionally unstable, a wreck and in danger. Because I was just as bad on the inside. After a few months I knew I'd probably never see you again. I met Raven around that time. And she reminded me of you in some ways. Not afraid of me being a creature of the night. But you were so much more. So I always pretended Raven was more like you. She's my girlfriend, yes, but she's also been looking at another vampire or two.

Now that you're here, I want to start from where we left off. If you'll let me. I can break it off with Raven first thing tonight and my heart will only be hurt if you refuse this."

I felt cold lips embrace my own and I gave a small moan inside his mouth. I then turned my head away.

"Raven has to go first. Then you have to promise- and keep it- that you'll never leave us again."

"I promise."

I gave a small nod then felt lips latch on to where he bite me almost two years ago. He murmured apologies then words of love as his lips slowly trailed down my back. His fingertips brushed over me and I shivered. I felt Alexander's hands slip inside my clothes when the baby let out a cry.

With quick speed Alexander kissed me in apology and stood up with the baby. He rocked it back and forth again and I smiled as I watched him. He was a natural and the baby adored him. It was soon back to sleep and he placed it on the bed beside me.

"May I sleep with you two tonight?"

"You wouldn't want to sleep in a coffin?"

Alexander shook his head as he crawled into the bed.

"You're not used to it and the baby would feel too closed in. And I'm never letting my family go again."

~XxX~

Three years later~

I smiled as I looked down at the wedding band over my finger. I felt cold lips over mine and everything seemed to have been frozen then melted away. I held my now-husband close as he kissed me again. His tongue swirled mine before he kneeled down to match the height of our young child, now three.

Dressed in a small black hat and mittens, a drizzle of blood down their chin, Alexander smiled as he cleaned them up. He then picked the child up as they laughed and he chuckled into my skin. He then picked up small bird and with gentle hands let it fly back into the air. Our child looked up with wide eyes before questioning why.

Alexander gave a knowing smile as he kissed my lips.

"Because if you don't let the free ones fly away now, they never will. And you'll never want them to leave again. Because that's love, my darlings."

As cold lips moved across mine a small hand clutched mine. And for the second time in my life, everything was perfect.

**Translations from Romanian for the lullaby:**

**Nani, nani, your mother's little baby**

**Nani, nani, your mother's little baby**

**Tiny baby of thy mother **

**I wish you be strong**

**Nani, nani, your mother's little baby **

**Nani, nani, your mother's little baby**

**Cute and strong **

**Proud as a young oak**

**Nani, nani, your mother's little baby **

**Nani, nani, your mother's little baby**

**Baby of thy mother, tiny baby **

**Sleep my baby, peacefully sleep**


End file.
